thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
This page explains what is appropriate and innapropriate for this Wiki. Rules will apply on Wiki pages, comments, chats, and message boards. 'The Basics' 1. Don't cyberbully. It's a problem big enough. The most common thing you'll see on the wiki is when someone calls someone else a LBR on this wiki, like: User 1: I think Claire is awesome User 2: ur a lbr In other words, just be nice to each other, and share your opinions POLITELY. 2. Don't say curse words. They aren't tolerated on this wiki. 3. Try not to delete anything unless you are SURE it's false. So you couldn't delete this-"Massie Block has a purple streak in her hair" but you COULD delete this-"Massie Block owns a purple flying monkey named Mr. Bananas and he brushes her hair every morning." 4. Don't write false information on a page. We will erase your info. Deleting large amounts of information without obvious reasoning is also against the rules. 5. Don't spam. I know that a lot of people have Massie Block blogs and stuff and they want to advertise it, but if they want to, they can either 1) Write a message on someone's talk page or 2) Make a blog about it, but it has to have the word ADVERTISEMENT in the title. Another form of spamming would be if someone would post a comment like "wazzup everyone wazzup wazzzuuuuppp" or a jumble of nothing like "heryfheruanhgdfjpgueraiphputarytprulagsdhfl." Spam comments are not acceptable. The admins will delete any spam comments. 6. This is not a roleplay wiki. We aren't sure if there is a Clique Roleplay wiki, and we ask you to make one if you want to roleplay. You could also make a Wordpress blog. 7. Unfortunately, you are not allowed to have an account on any wiki if you are under 13, due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. We are sorry, but there are no excuses. 'Recommended' *Invite your friends to join the wiki and help out! We can always use more users. *Be very careful about posting things like your full name, age, location, passwords, and plans to people on this wiki. As admins, we do our best to keep you safe but cannot guarantee your safety online. *Please do not write your comments in all caps. Using capital letters for emphasis is fine, but we will say something if your entire comment is capitalized. *If you are new to this Wiki, please don't be shy- ask one of our admins for some help! *Helping out other users. *If you say that you are very rich or "the Massie Block of your school" then a lot of people will yell at you. Common sense! *If you comment, talking as if you're talking to the character (e.g. Hey, Massie, what's up!) is basically like spamming. We might delete these comments. And we would like you to know that the character will never reply back to you. * Don't make edits, add pictures, add categories, etc. just to earn points and badges. We all try our hardest to make the wiki pretty! Dontt create more work. 'Our Ban Policy' * In most cases, we have a 1, 2, 3 strike policy. The first time you break a rule, you will get a warning. The second time you make the same offense, you will be banned for a certain amount of time, depending on what you did. The 3rd time you make the same offense, you will be banned permanently or for an extended amount of time. * One Week Bans #Profanity (cursing, swearing, or foul language in any way, in the form of (including but not limited to) an image, comment, or blog post) #Idle harassment, threats, or cyberbullying. In this case, we will skip the warning and get to the 2nd strike right away. #Editing another user's page without their permission. #Spamming One Month Bans #'''Replacing content on pages with innapropriate phrases #Bashing or threatening any cast members or characters #Pretending to be a cast member '''even though you are obviously not. #Plagarism of someone elses's pages, blogs, or websites without permission #Serious harassment, threats, or cyberbullying. In this case, we will skip the warning and get to the 2nd strike right away. Three Month Bans and up #Refusing to listen to an admin, rollback, or chat moderator. Please note that an admin may extend ban time if they feel that the issue is more extreme than the recommended ban time.